lies my boyfriend told me
by shortcurlytop99
Summary: set after COFA. Clary is suspicious of Jace's recent, odd behavior, finds out the truth after multiple hints from  antisocial  vampire head Raphael who seems to know more than he is letting on. review please.
1. Chapter 1

The room was full of smoke, even though smoking wasn't allowed, and it was also full chatter and clinking of glasses. Clary glanced at Isabelle on her side; she seemed to fit right in with the artsy, grudge crowd around them. Then again; Isabelle could fit in anywhere, with her striking looks and attitude, she made Clary feel like an inexperienced child. Jace was at her other side, eyes fixed on the stage, their golden depths seemed to smolder in the gloom. Clary couldn't believe that Simon's band was actually chosen to play at this place; but they were. Clary couldn't help but think that it had something to do with Jordan's presence that got them there. But whatever the cause it was the effect that mattered. And that was why Clary was out in downtown Manhattan at one o'clock in the morning when she would have been pleased to be in bed, asleep.

Clary casually glanced over at Jace; he was staring straight at her. Usually Clary didn't mind this, but it was the _way_ he was looking at her caused a shiver to pass through her. His head was slightly tilted to the side, eyes regarding her as if she were a piece of meat he was planning on feasting on.

"What?" Clary snapped, her voice clipped. Jace was creeping her out. He kept staring at her though, and when he seemed satisfied (Clary didn't know of what) he dropped his gaze and turned away. Clary shakily turned away as well and focused her gaze on the stage. She didn't know why, but a feeling of genuine fear had raced through her. Making sure Jace wasn't looking; she sneaked a sideways look at him. He looked fine, healthy even, better than he had in weeks. She should be happy: he had been so ill for so long. So why was she so afraid?

A man came out on stage; his hair was dark and his eyes an eerily light grey, lined with black eyeliner. He quietly introduced the band and the curtain opened. Jordan crooned sexily into the mike; the song was crap but Jordan's voice made it sound decent. Clary forced herself to relax and listen to the music; Jace was watching them with narrowed eyes, looking very intent. Clary nearly jumped when she felt his hand find hers. His grip was tight and Clary resisted the urge to cry out. Isabelle noticed Clary's pained expression and her eyebrows furrowed,

"Hey Jace, ease up. Clary will eventually need her hand." Jace rolled his eyes but his grip lessened considerably. Clary wanted him to let go of her hand, but tried to let it not show. It was then that she noticed someone just by the stage, closer to the doors and almost completely shrouded by the shadows. She could just make out the white shirt and gold chain around his throat.

"I'll be right back" she said, getting up from her seat and walking away. She could feel Isabelle's concerned stare and Jace's angry one. She ignored them and walked right up to the stranger.

She stood in front of Raphael, making sure she was still visible to Isabelle and Jace, and planted her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raphael's face was expressionless, except for the glint in his eye; Clary could tell it was amusement.

"Checking on Simon,"

Clary gave a bark of sarcastic laughter, "yeah right. Since when do you care about Simon?"

Raphael's mouth twitched, "I don't. It's my duty as a sire to check on him."

"And you're doing a fabulous job. Now go away."

Raphael laughed; it was cold and full of dark humor. Clary wanted to bash his head in. he turned his back on her, heading to the doors, his voice was clear when he said,

"Just to let you know, Jace isn't Jace anymore. In case you haven't noticed, he's gone."

Clary felt her heart drop to her stomach. "W-What?" she stammered. But he kept walking. Clary shook herself out of her haze and ran up and blocked his way. Raphael raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"What are you talking about?" Raphael gazed at her with what could only be described as boredom.

"Not that your stupid problems concern me in anyway. But I just thought you should know that Jace isn't who you think he is. That being he is no longer Jace." Clary just stared at him.

"Okay. Now you're sounding nuts." Raphael shrugged delicately, "insane or not. It's true." He tried to make Clary move out of his way.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to do as you requested. Leave. Good bye, Clarissa Morgenstern." Clary rushed at him so she was right in his face. Raphael rolled his eyes, "now what?"

"It's not true" her voice was insistent and, to her horror, cracking slightly. Raphael gave her a sad smile and none too gently shoved her out of the way.

"Oh, it is. Do yourself a favor and give Blondie a better look, then you'll see who's actually there." And with that Raphael was gone. Clary looked down at her hands; they were shaking and deathly pale. Very slowly she closed them into fists and looked up.

Clary reeled back; Jace was standing right in front of her.

"What was that about?" Clary barely heard the question: she was staring into Jace's face. Trying to see what was really behind his golden, steady eyes. And after a moment she did.

It was like she was falling into the middle of the earth. Clary was almost positive she was going to be sick. She turned around and ran, far out of Jace's outreached hands, out the door and down the alley until she was at the main street. Once there she found a trash can and threw up everything in her stomach. Tears were streaming down her face when she was done; she sank to a seat on the bench.

She knew now. She had seen what was really there. He could try to hide it, mimicking how Jace talked and behaved, wearing him like a second skin. He looked like Jace. But he wasn't Jace. Jace was gone. Now this monster had taken his place. Clary silently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her heart ached for the one that had once been, but was not anymore. After what seemed like hours, Clary got up from her place and slowly made her way back to the lounge. If she was going to make this work, she would have to fake it. Make sure he didn't know she knew. Clary took a deep breath and entered the lounge. She plunged through the other tables until she came to theirs. By now Simon and Jordan were sitting with Jace and Isabelle. Clary pasted on a smile and went to join them.

"What happened?" Jace demanded as soon as she sat down. Clary forced her voice to be light and breezy, when she felt like weeping. "Nothing. Must have been something I ate. Sorry." Jace's fury dimmed and then went out when Clary snuggled up to him.

Isabelle was more suspicious though.

"How are you feeling?"

Clary looked her straight in the eye and said,

"Fine." she looked up at Jace and tried not to show her hate for the thing that was now him.

"I'm just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

The door bell rang through the house, causing Clary to jump. It was late; around eleven and Clary hadn't been expecting anyone. With a sigh she made her way downstairs. Jocelyn and Luke were out, something to do with the wedding, and Clary was on her own. She opened the door a crack and saw Jace. She scrutinized him. He seemed alright; relaxed even. Finally she opened the door all the way. He gave her a grin when he saw her,

"Hey. Can I come in?" Clary bit her lip, contemplating. After a moment, she gestured for him to enter. Once inside he wrapped his arms around her, effectively lifting her off the ground and planted a kiss on her lips. It felt right. It didn't feel like it was someone else. In that moment Clary was in perfect bliss.

"I've missed you." he whispered in her ear. Clary had been avoiding Jace for the past two weeks, trying to man up and confront him and then getting all wimpy and ducking out. Clary, wanting to prolong the happy moment, nuzzled his neck and whispered back, "me too."

The two of them stood there in silence, their arms wrapped around each other. After a while Clary heard Jace's muffled voice,

"Where are Luke and Jocelyn?"

"Out; planning the wedding that never ends."

That got a light chuckle out of him. All of a sudden he pulled back so he was looking her in the face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkling,

"Let's go for a walk."

"Ah. Let's not. It's cold and dark."

"Come on. I'll keep you warm"

Clary laughed and let Jace propel her to the door and put her coat on her,

"That's so cliché."

"You know you like it." Clary laughed again and hooked arms with him and the two of them were out walking along the East side river. The air was cold and when Clary breathed out, puffs of white appeared in the air. Jace had his arms around her again, pressing her side against his. Clary didn't want to deny what Jace had now become, she had seen it herself. But it was easy to believe she had been hallucinating the whole thing. Did those golden eyes, so full of kindness and love, actually flash matte black, filled with hate and empty coldness? She didn't want to believe that it was Jonathan that was now with her instead of Jace. But in moments like these, where Jace was being adorable and affectionate, it was not hard to overlook the glaring holes in their relationship.

Maybe she had been wrong. Besides; what did Raphael know?

"Clary," Jace had taken her by the shoulders and had turned her to face him. His face was serious; his eyes no longer sparkling with mirth.

"What's wrong?" she sensed it then, his eyes were somber and full of regret. What did he regret?

"Clary, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Clary felt her heart beat double time in her chest. A queasy feeling came in her stomach as she looked into Jace's face.

"For this." with speed and strength that shocked Clary he had pinned her arms behind her back with one hand and the other was entangled in her hair. Grasping onto the back of her head.

"Jace…stop it….LET ME GO!" Clary tried to wrestle free but he was too strong. He forced her to her knees; she was right at the shore facing the great expanse of the river. Clary took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. Jace didn't even seem bothered. His lips came to her ear, his breath sending chills up her spine, "go ahead," his voice didn't sound like his own, "scream all you want, sweetheart. No one is going to hear you."

He was right. No one from the houses could hear her; no one was coming to visit her. She was alone and Jace, her boyfriend, her heart's other half, was going to kill her.

Clary heard one last thing before being dunked and held down, the icy, relentless churnings of the east river suffocating her. The one sound that resonated even from under water. The cruel, inhumane laugh of her brother.

Simon wasn't sure who he was more pissed off at; himself or Raphael.

"I really don't see you're logic in this. In fact; I'm convinced there is no logic."

Raphael seemed to be out by this, really the only emotion Simon could detect on the younger boys face, his voice was insistent,

"You betrayed Camille; this means you're on her black list. Not a good place to be Daylighter. But she doesn't have back up, her human subjugates are dead. You go with me; you have protection."

Simon found this hard to believe. He hadn't known Raphael that long, and in that short time he knew that whatever Raphael may offer Simon, protection wouldn't be part of the benefit package.

Simon wrapped his arms around himself; not because he was cold, although he supposed to any human tonight would be an exceptionally cold night. Raphael kept his dark gaze on him, this caused Simon to fidget. Raphael had cornered him when Simon was on his way to Clary's, a surprise drop in visit, but now he was stuck talking, no, _arguing_ with Raphael.

"Okay. Say I joined you. Other than Camille's, where else would I be black listed?" Raphael smirked,

"Trying to be miss Congeniality I see. Camille only hates you because you tricked her into captivity. Don't fret Daylighter, you're still in high demand. you have a lot of choice." Raphael tilted his head thoughtfully, "you seem rather fond of those Shadowhunters, who knows why." Simon pursed his lips together, they had been over this.

"They're my friends"

Raphael didn't look convinced and opened his mouth to probably to voice these thoughts but fell short. His eyes went distant and confused.

"what?" Simon questioned, but after a moment he heard it too. It was shouting, faint but just barley audible. Simon's stomach twisted with panic. No one was out on the street and they were just outside Clary's now.

Raphael cut across the lawn and Simon easily kept pace. The two of them stopped dead when a blood curling scream cut through the winter night like a knife through butter. Simon knew that scream

"CLARY!"

Simon raced to where he heard the scream, and faintly registered that Raphael was at his heels. They were at the river's edge, Simon could make out two people by the river, and one was holding the other down into the water. Once he got closer Simon could see it was Clary that was being held under and the person holding her was….Jace.

It was like Simon got punched in the stomach. It was worse than the kiss at the Seelie Court. He felt sick. But Simon didn't allow himself time to rationalize what he saw, he acted. With speed that shocked him, he rushed at Jace and knocked the taller boy on the ground. Jace was thrashing, searching for a target to lash out at, but Simon held him down. Jace had his teeth bared, his eyes wild and crazed; he looked manic.

"Disgusting bloodsucker. Get off of me." he snarled, pushing Simon off. Simon snarled back (much more impressively) and expertly flipped Jace over and rammed his face into the ground,

"Shut up."

Simon risked a quick glance at Clary. She was being hauled out the water by Raphael, who lifted her as if she was as light as a feather. Her face looked very small and white, even from his distance Simon could tell she wasn't breathing. Simon glanced down at Jace who was screaming insults into the dirt, _oh shit, Clary, don't kill me for this _Simon thought and without a moments hesitation he grabbed a large rock beside him and slammed it against Jace's head, effectively knocking Jace out cold.

By the time Simon got to them, Raphael had his hands on Clary's chest and pressed repeated, Simon belatedly realized he was performing CPR. Simon stared at him for a moment and commented drily,

"Avoid giving her vampire blood. I know you're into that."

Simon had no doubt that if Raphael hadn't been pumping Clary's chest, he would have given Simon the finger. Simon gave Raphael dubious glance when he watched him press his mouth against Clary's,

"You do know what you're doing right? I mean, you've taken classes or something."

"Not in that sense."

"So you're just _winging it_?"

Raphael glared at Simon; he had switched back to pumping her chest,

"I'm sorry, are you a paramedic? Besides, I don't see _you_ trying."

"I don't see why _you_ care"

Raphael ignored this and focused back on Clary. Simon watched wishing he had taken that Red Cross course in ninth grade instead of skipping the day with Clary; he silently cursed all anime conventions to the fieriest pit of hell.

Raphael jerked his head to Jace, "what's with him?"

"Knocked him out with a rock"

Raphael let out a low whistle,

"Impressive Daylighter, I didn't know you had it in you."

Simon rolled his eyes.

The four of them (well, one. The other two were unconscious and Raphael was focused on Clary) waited. The night was one of the longest Simon had ever experienced. His head was filled that vision of Jace trying to drown Clary. It didn't add up. Jace loved Clary (as much as Simon hated to admit it) why would he try to kill her. It didn't make sense. Raphael didn't try to engage Simon in any sort of conversation, and neither did Simon. He didn't want to distract Raphael from Clary. Just when Simon was giving up hope, CPR doesn't work on the dead, Clary came to. And it wasn't pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary was in darkness for the longest of time. Not knowing where she was; she had no feeling anywhere. At first she was panicked, but soon the panic subsided and she felt like a balloon; weightless and floating. In fact; she was ready to float away into the soft light that was before her but something held her back. An annoying weight that was dragging her back, as if, it had attached itself to her ankles. Now that light was dimming until it was gone. Clary could feel again, she could feel how cold she was. That she couldn't breathe and that someone had their damn mouth on hers. Her eyes flew open and she nearly screamed. She was on the ground, soaking wet, her head tilted up and Raphael's mouth was pressed against hers. She somehow got enough energy to roll over; breaking the contact. She opened her mouth to scream and shout but water spewed up instead. She was busy throwing up water for the next five minutes.

"What the hell was that?" she rasped, her voice raw and scratchy. She couldn't see Raphael's expression for the gloom, but she was pretty certain he was glaring.

"That was me saving your pathetic life, Morgenstern."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's you trying to make out with me."

Suddenly Simon spoke, his presence immediately causing Clary to feel great relief,

"He tried to drown you Clary; Raphael was giving you CPR."

It came back to her then. Jace coming to the house, the walk down the river and her brother's laugh. This was insane. Clary saw a figure laying facedown not twenty feet away and, from the golden shine of his hair, Clary knew it was Jace.

"What happened to him?" she questioned, suddenly aware Raphael was still leaning over her: she shifted position so she sat up and away from him. Raphael didn't seem to notice.

Simon looked incredibly sheepish, "I hit him with a rock." Clary had nothing to say to that. She supposed, even though it _looked_ like Jace, instinct overrode familiarity. And for this she was grateful: God knows what would have happened if Simon hadn't acted. Or Raphael… she shivered again and glanced at her second savior. His sharp face was expressionless. Ugh: he might have saved her life but that still didn't dismiss the fact he was _Raphael_. She now could see why he was head vampire: instant creep-factor.

Clary froze when she heard a groan, a very unhappy, pissed off groan actually; coming from Jace's prone body. Simon glared at him, probably thinking of hitting him with the rock…again. Simon nodded at Raphael. The both of them left Clary's side and went over to Jace who was now stirring. Raphael had dragged him to his feet and held Jace's arms in a vise like grip. Simon stood in front of Jace, his arms crossed. Clary couldn't stop the thrill of fear she got watching the scene unfold. Simon actually looked…scary. More like a vampire, or perhaps the better word would be mafia boss.

"Hello sunshine" Simon greeted with false cheer when Jace came fully to. Jace looked bewildered for a moment, then, as if Clary could read his mind, he made the connection. He stared at Simon with a mix of awe and rage, "you hit me with a rock!" he accused, sounding more shocked than angry.

"Yes" Simon deadpanned, "I did. Now answer my questions or else you'll be wishing I kept you unconscious."

"What questions?" Jace seemed to realize it was Raphael who kept him captive, he did a double take.

"First off; why were you trying to kill Clary?" Simon's tone didn't match his words. He wasn't asking; he was accusing. Jace's eyes widened and his lips parted, "what are you talking about vampire?"

Simons face was incredulous, "you've got to be kidding me. I knew blonds were dumb, but honestly? You can't remember trying to kill your girlfriend about five minutes ago."

"What I remember" Jace said coldly, trying to wrestle out of Raphael's grip, "is for some inexplicable reason you did my head in with a rock."

"Hey buddy" Simon replied with just as much acid in his voice as Jace, "you don't start answering I'll hit you with a car instead. Trust me, I can and I will"

"Stop it" Clary yelled, getting to her feet and jogging over. Simon looked exasperated and Jace downright confused. Clary avoided Simon's inquisitive gaze and put herself between Simon and Jace.

"Jace" she said, trying to keep her voice calm and not judging. He looked down at her, anxiety clear in his eyes. A trickle of blood came from the side of his head, staining his skin.

"Do you not remember what happened" Jace frowned, after a moment of silence he said,

"Vaguely. I remember walking with you, then being hit and then coming to. Clary" his voice went panicky,

"Did I do something? Did I try to hurt you?"

Simon snorted, "That's the understatement of the year"

"Shut up" Clary and Jace said together. Raphael raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

Clary focused back on Jace. "You're wet. You must be freezing" Simon opened his mouth but Clary shot him a look and he soon closed it. Jace pointedly stared at his trapped arms and Raphael looked at Simon who shook his head. Clary glared at him until he gave Raphael the signal to let Jace go.

Jace slipped off his Jacket and placed it around Clary's shoulders, the heat of his body still there. Simon grimaced, "okay guys, this isn't resolved. Clary, what do you remember" Clary bit her lip and answered honestly, even if it meant hurting Jace or Jonathan. She wasn't sure. Some moments he was himself and others he wasn't

"He tried to drown me," she began but Raphael cut in,

"And he succeeded, Shadowhunter. Trust me, you weren't breathing." she gave him a look that said:_ do I need a replay?_

"Anyway. And before I heard someone laugh," She looked at Jace, "that someone was Jonathan."

They were all silent, absorbing what she had just said. Surprising it was Raphael, who spoke first,

"A /Mr. Hyde effect," he mused, his voice soft. Clary shivered at his words and tried to disprove them, "what, Jace is sharing a body with Jonathan?" Raphael stared at her long enough for Clary to feel incredible discomfort,

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

Simon's lips twitched, "I've heard weirder things." Clary rubbed her arms that were still in Jace's jacket. Jace himself was nodding his head, eyes full of wonder.

"That would explain the black outs and…" he trailed off, lips instantly thinning into a bloodless line.

"And….?" Simon and Clary pounced in unison. Jace shrugged and rubbed his head, "stuff." Clary let it drop. He'd tell her when he was ready.

"Well, if that's settled," Clary jumped at Raphael's voice, he was right behind her. "I'm gone. Simon?" he tipped his head to the side, "shall we?" Simon looked pained. "I'll see you there, I'm walking Clary home." Raphael shrugged delicately, "fine. Have it your way." And then he was gone, blending in with the night's shadows. Clary made a mental note to remember to thank Raphael even though his rap sheet wasn't exactly innocent: Trying to kill her and Jace in the Dumort hotel, Turning Simon, trying to kill Simon, and very close to siding with Valentine in their battle at Alicante. But, Clary reasoned reluctantly, he had helped Simon save her. She owed him. And that, Clary knew, was going to nip her in the butt one day.

Simon kept Clary by his side as they walked back to the house. Jace was a few feet back, deep in thought. Clary looked back a few times to check on him; every time he looked right back at her. His face was an unreadable mask. She couldn't make up her mind on him. Would it be wrong if she still loved him? Because he was still Jace, but he was also Jonathan. Being with him for any length of time was a risk. Clary sighed; since when did her life get this confusing? Sadly she had the answer; since Jace entered it.

It turned out both Simon and Jace wanted to stay until Luke and Jocelyn got home. Clary reluctantly let them. The three of them made a rather awkward group. Simon spent most of the time either talking to Clary or keeping a wary eye on Jace. When Luke and Jocelyn came home Simon and Jace were gone. Clary didn't sleep that night; she was ball of nervous energy. She had to help Jace, but how could she do that when she knew Simon probably wouldn't let her near him again? Clary felt a surge of burning hate for Jonathan. He was ruining everything. Clary promised herself right then and there that, with or without Simon's help, she would save Jace. He needed her and Clary needed him. They needed each other. After making her decision, Clary slept soundly, confident in her choice.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a really bad idea." Isabelle commented casually. They were on the train, squeezed tight together because of the crowd from rush-hour, and Isabelle was casually brushing through her hair with her long nails. Clary ignored her comment and turned up her iPod, Fever Ray's wail filled her ear drums. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night, prime time for travel for those looking for a club. Clary and Isabelle rode the train until the subway cart was practically empty, until they got to _that_ side of town. They left the station and walked down the deserted street, Isabelle's electrum whip curled around her arm, ready to strike at any moment. The rest of Isabelle's outfit was quite plain, compared to what was Isabelle's norm. Her leather jacket and tight black pants made her look tough but it wasn't like she needed the help. Clary stared mournfully down at her thick plaid coat: it was warm but ugly as hell, and it was also Luke's.

In a short while, the two of them stood in front of the vampire hotel and Clary felt her stomach twist with nerves. Isabelle looked over at her; her eyes were wide and dark,

"Do you want me to wait here or go with you?"

Clary shook her head, "you can come. I doubt I can get in alone."

The hotel was silent as a crypt. Clary tried to locate the grate where she and Jace had entered before. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Her fingers trailed over the trash stained road until they skimmed over metal. "Isabelle, over here." Isabelle came over and gave the grate a glance and scrunched her nose, "um, ew? Is this the only way?"

"yeah. Unless you can fly." Isabelle rolled her eyes and helped Clary move the grate. The black hole stared right at them.

Isabelle gestured to Clary,

"Ladies first,"

"Uh. Last time I checked, you qualified for that title as well."

"Yeah. But you're shorter, now go."

"That doesn't make any sense," not waiting for a reply, Clary sighed and got ready to jump when a voice came out the dark,

"What are you doing?" if anyone was to stumble upon them Clary had thought it would be Raphael, but it wasn't. It was a girl, a pretty Asian girl who Clary, with a drop of her stomach, recognized as Lily. Isabelle regarded her coldly, "having a sleep over. What does it look like we're doing?" Clary motioned her to shut up. If Lily was around, that probably meant other vampires were as well.

Lily glared at the two of them, her fangs visible over her lips, "you're trespassing. Not a smart thing to do, Shadowhunter." Isabelle waved her off, "we're not trespassing. If you guys actually had a door, we would have knocked. But you don't, so we were reduced to this."

"Nice excuse," Lily snarled, starting to circle them. Clary searched her pockets for her stele. It wasn't much of a weapon but it made Clary feel slightly safer.

"No excuse, we are actually looking for someone." Isabelle might have been trying to negotiate, but her whip was already out and Clary had little doubt that she wasn't afraid to use it.

"Who?" it wasn't Lily this time but another; Clary recognized him as Elliot, the vamp with the dreadlocks. He grinned at Lily and joined her advance against Clary and Isabelle. Soon both girls were back to back, facing Elliott on one side and Lily on the other.

"Raphael," Clary admitted. At this Elliot chuckled and Lily was close to a hernia. She was practically wiping the tears away when she said,

"Raphael? Please, you have no business talking to him, unless it is for the clave, something I very highly doubt. It isn't like the great almighty clave with send two children to do its bidding."

Clary could tell Isabelle was miffed at being referred to as a 'child' but she kept her chin high and said, "Well, if you just tell us where he is, and then we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?"

Lily chose to disregard this and instead directed herself to Elliot, "hey El, why don't we dispose of these intruders eh?" Elliot grinned and nodded. They closed in and Clary felt herself spun by Isabelle so it was _her_ who faced with Lily. Isabelle was going to pay for that.

Lily moved with a speed that made Clary ogle in amazement. As stealthy as a jaguar, the vampire girl caught Clary against the filthy hotel exterior wall and almost had her teeth on Clary's neck when a thin hand grasped her shoulder and threw her back. Clary watched Lily as she land in a crouch at the end of the ally. She was snarling and spitting. Raphael stood calmly in front of her, leaning against the brick wall and examining his fingernails. His voice was cold and expressionless as always,

"Knock it off. You had no right to do that." Lily was almost choking on her words when she said, "master? I had all the right." she was yelling now, getting into Raphael's face. Even Clary, who was in no way familiar with Downworlder rules, knew she was about to cross the line.

"You're getting soft Raphael," she hissed, body inches away from him. Raphael just turned his back on her and faced Clary and Isabelle. Elliot had disappeared once Raphael came. Lily seemed to be enraged that she was being ignored; she actually grabbed Raphael's shoulder and turned him back around. Raphael, previously expressionless, was so full of anger that Clary could feel it in the air.

"Back off, Lily." Raphael snarled savagely, throwing her hands off of him, "remember your place."

Lily was scoffing now, "remember _my_ place, Raphael?" Clary was getting the sense that this was a lot bigger than her and Isabelle, "that's rich; I'll remember to mention that to Camille when I see her." Clary actually flinched when Raphael grabbed Lily and swung her into the wall, her head hit the brick, _hard_.

"Who are you loyal to, Lily? Me? Or her?" his voice had gone deadly quiet; his hands were wrapped tight around her wrists. Clary could hear the bones breaking. Lily was whimpering now; Clary felt a flash of sympathy for the vampire girl; she didn't see Raphael as being a benevolent clan leader. He flung her away and she ran into the shadows where she disappeared.

"Holy shit," Isabelle said, staring after Lily. Clary was inclined to agree. Raphael's anger had diminished; he was calm and expressionless once more. Clary felt slightly shaky.

"What _do_ you two want?" Isabelle exchanged a look with Clary; Clary nodded and Isabelle strode off. Raphael watched Isabelle go with a bemused look on his face and then he looked at Clary.

"I just wanted to thank you, for saving my life." Her words came out stiff and rigidly formal.

Raphael's smile was unnerving, "you're welcome. However; it is best if you know that it wasn't for your benefit."

"Err; then whose benefit did it ah…benefit?"

Raphael's smile grew until it showed his fangs, "mine."

Clary was officially creeped out.

"You see, if I saved your life, Simon would be in my debt. Not you."

"How does that work?"

Raphael looked briefly at the sky as if it held the answers he needed,

"Picture it like this. When Simon had died and was being turned," Clary visibly stiffened at this but Raphael continued, either not noticing her change in stance or choosing to ignore it, "it was _you_ that felt responsible; that Simon was somehow in your care. If Simon had been saved, would you have felt indebted to that person who saved him?"

Clary slowly nodded her head.

"That is how it is with Simon and yourself. You are his responsibility, or rather he sees it that way, so when I saved you, I went into his good graces."

"What does that mean for you though?"

"Many things; none of which are your business."

Clary sighed. Downworlder politics were not her concern. Although Simon somehow was caught in the middle of it. She had to talk to him about that; she had been so preoccupied with Jace that she hadn't even had the time of day for Simon. Regret made her queasy.

She came out of her thoughts to notice that she was still in a dark ally of a vampire hotel with the head of said vampire clan.

"Uh, I better get going." she hurried past Raphael who casually asked, "how is Jace…I'm sorry, or is it Jonathan now?" Clary stopped mid-stride and turned to look at Raphael,

"Fine," she snaps uneasily, clenching her hands into fists. The air had suddenly turned chill.

"I think you're lying."

Well, she was. Not that Raphael needed to know that.

"And I think you're being nosy."

Raphael smiled down at her, quite close. She tried to back up but hit the dumpster instead.

Raphael stared at her and with no warning whatsoever leaned in and kissed her. It had happened so fast Clary had no reaction time. His hands were entangled in her hair and his mouth moved against hers quickly and passionately. She vaguely noticed that his other hand left her hair and briefly held her waist. And as suddenly as it had started, it ended.

When he drew back from her, Clary was breathless and blushing with vigor. Raphael was grinning with mirth,

"_Gracias Hermosa,"_

Clary didn't know much Spanish, but she was able to translate_ that_. He started to walk off, leaving Clary dazed behind the dumpster. Seeming to com e to her senses she yelled after him,

"What was that for?" she was quivering with anger and indignation. And confusion, there was a lot of that. Raphael smirked and said,

"It will give your busy mind a nice distraction. _Dulces__sueños_, Clarissa."

He walked off down the alley, onto the street, and out of sight: leaving Clary staring after him.


End file.
